Nightmares
by purplechic13
Summary: "We all get them, you know." "What?" "Y'know. The nightmares." Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Comes with the job I guess." Artemis has a nightmare and Kid Flash is there to wake her up. One-shot. Spitfire.


**Helloooooooo!**

 **So this is just a one-shot that I decided to write down. Bit of Spitfire (I love the Spitfire!) and a dream sequence (I love dream sequences!). So, yeah, hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. (If I did, do you think it would have been cancelled?!)**

 **oOo**

 **Nightmares**

Artemis groaned, not wanting to wake up. She had been having the most amazing dream, filled with White Rabbits and Cheshire Cats, and she was hesitant to give it up. After a few moments she realized she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, so she reluctantly opened her eyes. As soon a she got a glimpse of her surroundings, she shot straight up.

Although the room was dimly lit, she could tell by the tall ceiling that she was in some sort of warehouse. She was surrounded by large, unmarked wooden crates. As she got to her feet she realized that she was in costume, but for the life of her couldn't remember how she had gotten there. Her heart shuddered when she thought of the possibility that this could be some trick of her father's. _No, don't think that. Ollie probably just has me on a training mission. Or maybe Batman?_

She reached down carefully and picked up her bow, which lay at her feet. Quickly she plucked an arrow from her quiver and nocked it to the string, aimed and ready for anything.

The first thing Artemis noticed as she stepped out of the ring of crates, was the smell. It hit her like a brick wall. Sickly sweet, rotten, hot. The smell of burnt flesh. She tightened her grip on her bow, dread heavily pounding beneath her chest. She took a few quick steps forward, searching the walkways near the roof for enemies. Suddenly, she tripped over something marring the smooth concrete floor, her bow clattering to the floor as she fell. In that instant she realized what the smell was coming from.

She shrieked, scrambling away from the still form of M'gann, whose horrendously burned body made her barely recognizable. In her scramble to get away her hand bumped into something else. Something hard and muscular and … wet. Artemis turned her shaking head to stare into the unblinking eyes of Superboy. His entire torso, as well as his arms, were soaked in blood, still barely oozing from the strangely green-tinged arrow embedded in his chest. Kryptonite.

Artemis shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks as she quickly slipped into hysteria. She stood up on shaking legs, her green uniform soaked in the clone's blood. Her eyes darted around the room, bringing into view the rest of her team.

Kaldur lay sprawled on his stomach to the left of Artemis. Surrounding his was a pool of water and blood, and his water bearers lay limply by his hands. A green feathered arrow lay impaled through his neck. Artemis choked out a strangled sob.

A little ways away from the Atlantean lay another figure. Although by far the smallest on the team, he had always been the most experienced and intimidating in a fight, with his raven hair and eerie cackle. Now, however, he looked so small, so … fragile. Limp and still, with an arrow sticking out of the R symbol on his uniform. It took a moment for Artemis to see all the blood, it was hidden so well by the red of his costume.

"No," she sobbed, covering her mouth with cupped hands. "No, please no." She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

A groan broke the silence. Artemis's head jerked up, her eyes searching for the source of the sound.

"Who's there?" she called out, desperate for one of her team to still be alive.

"H-help," came the weak, shattered reply. The sound was coming from her right. Artemis ran towards it, surging into the shadows. The sight in front of her shattered her already hysteric heard. Kid Flash lay on his back amidst bits of rubble, his eyes glazed and breathing shallow. His bright yellow form was marred with crimson, stemming from the blood pooling around his thighs. But below his knees … below his knees … _Oh please no._

Artemis rushed forward, kneeling down and lifting Kid Flash's head onto her lap.

"M-my legs … t-there was a b-bomb … I was running so fast …"

"Shh," Artemis hushed, trying to sooth his rambling. "You're gonna be okay, Wally. You'll be okay." She stroked his hair gently. Tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes, falling down to his temples.

"They're all gone … M'gann, Supes, Kaldur … Robin … they're all gone," Wally's voice shook.

"It'll be okay, Wally. We'll get you out of here. I'll get you –"

"Why, Artemis? Why did you do this to us?" Artemis's heart dropped to her stomach.

"What did you say Wally?"

"We were your team … your friends … why?"

"Wally, I – " Artemis stopped mid-question as Wally groaned, arching his back. He went limp, his eyes glazing over and his chest stopping its ragged rise and fall. "Wally?! Wally, no! No, please!" Artemis leaned down, tears streaming down her cheeks as she touched her forehead to his. Sobs wracked her body. _Don't leave me here alone!_

"Hey there, baby girl." The steely voice broke Artemis out of her mourning.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked without looking behind her. Sportsmaster laughed.

"No need to be so sharp with me, baby girl. I came down to congratulate you." Artemis's head shot up in confusion. She gently lay Kid Flash back on the ground before standing up and turning to face her father.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed again.

"On your completed mission. Taking out the Jr. Justice brats." Artemis heart stopped.

"You don't mean … I didn't do this!" panic laced its way into her voice. _This can't have been me. It can't._

"Don't you see the arrows everywhere?" Sportsmaster placed his hand on her shoulder. "This was _your_ job, sweetheart. I especially liked the exploding arrow for Baby Flash. Nice touch. Finally showing your true loyalties."

"This was me? I … I killed them?" Artemis asked in desperation, although she knew the answer already.

"Yes, baby girl. Are you having trouble hearing?" Sportsmaster turned and began walking out of the warehouse. "I'll send word to your mother's house when the Light has another mission for you," he called over his shoulder.

Artemis sunk to her knees, silent tears spilling down her face. _I'd never betray them. I swore I'd never … what will Ollie say?_ Artemis brought her knees up to her chin, clutching her head with her hands. _This is all my fault. I never should have joined the team. They were right not to trust me. I'm so sorry._

"Artemis? Artemis, wake up!"

Artemis's stormy grey eyes snapped open. A little gasping sigh escaped her lips when she realized that she was not in a warehouse, but in the TV room of the Cave. She lay curled up on the couch, covered with a green quilt, facing a blank television screen. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the concerned face of Kid Flash staring at her. She quickly put her hands to her face, embarrassed as she wiped her cheeks clean of tears. _Of all the people to find me after a nightmare … it just had to be_ him _didn't it?_ Kid Flash, seeming almost embarrassed, removed his hand from her shoulder.

"How long was I out?" Artemis asked with a croak, her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Only a few hours. It's only about two in the morning. The rest of the team went to bed when the movie finished, but you fell asleep, so we thought it we be better to leave you." Artemis smirked. It _was_ dangerous to try and wake her up.

The group had been having a "team bonding" night, staying at the Cave and watching action movies which they all could find faults in. Artemis had fallen asleep sometime during the third movie, which she didn't really remember or care to know the ending to. Artemis and Wally sat in silence for a moment.

"Nightmare?" The one-word question almost brought Artemis to tears as she remembered her dream. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Artemis's eyes found Wally's at that question. His emerald eyes held sincere worry. She looked away.

"No." They sat in silence for a moment longer. "Well, we should probably get to bed." Wally nodded, his expression distracted. He got up from the couch and turned to leave, walking to the edge of the room. He turned back to look at her.

"We all get them, you know." Artemis's head shot around to look at Kid Flash.

"What?"

"Y'know. The nightmares." Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Failing the team … screwing up a mission … we all get them. It comes with the job, I guess." Artemis closed her eyes, forcing the tears not to slip out. _He doesn't know. He doesn't know what I'm afraid of. Why I have nightmares._

"You gonna be okay?" Artemis breathed out at the question. Wally was being so … strangely sincere. His usual wisecracking demeanor was gone, replaced with genuine concern. Forcing a smirk on her face, Artemis turned to Wally.

"Yeah. I can deal with it. Comes with the job, right?" She forced a small laugh into her voice.

"Well, if you need anything … the teams here for you, okay? You can talk to any of us, about anything." Artemis was surprised by the intensity of his gaze. Although she knew it wasn't possible, she smiled and nodded, acknowledging his words.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Wally." Wally walked out of the room, his footsteps strangely slow as they echoed the sound of his departure. Artemis curled up on the couch, curling her legs into her chest. She buried her face in her knees and sighed, blinking back tears. _I can't lose this._ They could never find out her secret. She couldn't bear to hurt them. To betray them like that. There was no way she was going to give up the family she had just found. Ever.

 **oOo**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
